Date
by Akino Kasumi
Summary: Haru doesn't usually bring his phone with him, hence seldom uses it. In fact, he wouldn't have thought of buying one himself if Makoto hadn't initiated it. Here is a little ficlet about how Haru and Makoto got their matching phones. Set some time before the reunion with Nagisa.


_(1) Daily routine_

"Haru, are you ready yet?" Makoto called as he entered through the backdoor. Seeing the clothes strewn across the floor, he sighed. _He's in there again, huh? _Makoto picked up the clothes, properly placed them in the laundry basket. "I'm coming in!" He pushed the sliding door open — "Haru-cha—Huh?" –Only to see it was empty. _Huh? He's not here…_ "That's rare…" He muttered to himself as he exited the bathroom. He had expected to see Haruka still soaking himself in the bathtub, but…

What could be wrong? Was Haru still in bed? Could he be unwell? Makoto started to panic a little. If Haru was ill, their little outing could simply be postponed. More importantly, he should check on him right now. Now that he thought about it, maybe Haru wasn't looking so well the day before…

"Makoto."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden voice as he almost bumped into the other in the hallway. "Haru!"

"Haru, what are you— "

"What are you talking about? We agreed yesterday that we'd be going shopping. For your phone." Haru replied, matter-of-factly.

Makoto blinked. "Huh?" Haru was already fully dressed, and looked ready to go. "Oh."

"What?"

Makoto raised a hand to scratch his temple, chuckling slightly. "No, it's just, you didn't seem all that interested yesterday, so…" He truly was pleasantly surprised.

Haru narrowed his eyes, making a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry, sorry! Can we go now?"

"…"

"Haru?"

"I haven't had my breakfast."

"Ah…"

"I grilled some mackerel."

Makoto smiled. Haru was Haru, after all. "I see. Let's eat then."

* * *

_(2) Shopping_

"Uwaaah~ There're so many different models! But I think I'll pick this one after all. It has a nice, simple design and it's pretty affordable. What do you think, Haru?"

Haru simply nodded. "Un. Green suits Makoto."

Makoto placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… You know what? I think Haru should get one too." These days, almost everybody has one and it'd be easier to contact one another that way.

"Don't need it," was Haru's curt reply. It was unnecessary, because his only contact would be Makoto anyway and he didn't really need a phone to contact Makoto.

Makoto probably read his thoughts, because he smiled his soft smile, but insisted, "Haru should get one anyway. We never know when you may need it, right?"

"…"

"You could just get the same one as mine! Look, there're so many different colors! I think blue would suit Haru just fine. What do you think?" He looked at Haru expectantly.

Haru looked away to the side. It didn't really matter. "…Do as you like."

"It's decided then." Makoto turned to the shop attendant. "Excuse me, we'll be getting two of these please! One blue, and one green."

As Makoto took out the money to pay for both phones, Haru placed a hand on his arm. "Oi, what are you doing?"

Makoto tilted his head, a confused expression on his face, which then softened into a smile. "It's okay. I'm the one who insisted that Haru should get a phone, right? I'll pay for it."

Haru looked at him disapprovingly, refusing to relent. Makoto sighed. "You could just pay me back later."

Haru eventually let go, yielding to Makoto's soft, genuine smile, and looked away to the side. _Idiot Makoto…_ He was sure in the end Makoto would tell him 'it's fine' and refuse to let him pay for it anyway.

* * *

_(3) Lunch_

"Haru, I heard there's a pretty nice café nearby, should we stop by for lunch?"

_As long as there's saba._ "…Yeah, sure."

"I heard they serve mackerel."

"…"

_Idiot Makoto._

* * *

**A/N:** Haru and Makoto go out together all the time, just the two of them. They essentially go out on two-person dates, but they're so used to each other they don't even realise it. At least it's what it appears to me. So I entitled this little fic 'Date'. (Sorry) I know the romance is really subtle in this fic, but I'm putting it under the 'romance' genre anyway because these two are so, _so_ married! Original post here: yume-no-fantasy dot tumblr dot com/post/60246291426/date


End file.
